The present invention relates to an endoscope comprising one or plural fluid inlets at the grip end of the endoscope or at the feeding pipe.
The inner portion and the outer surface of the endoscope must be cleanly washed and sterilized after use. The apical portion of the endoscope and a flexible sheath can easily be made water-proof, but a water-proof structure for the grip end is very difficult to achieve. A water-proof structure for the rotating portion such as an angle deflector dial is very hard to achieve.
If the water-proof structure of such a portion is not complete, the cleanser and disinfectant permeate into the inner portion of the endoscope from there. In case of washing and sterilization of the endoscope which has water-proof structure, the permeation of the body fluid or the cleanser and disinfectant from a pin hole or a crack sometimes occurs. The detection of the pin hole is difficult and is an important problem for endoscopes, but the prior art relating to the problem has not yet solved these difficulties